jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon
Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon is a location on the other side of Never Peak. It's the only place in Never Land where it's winter all year round, and later is the perfect home for Percy and the rest of his penguin colony. Role in the series Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon first appeared in the episode "Jake's Cool New Matey." Percy washed onto Pirate Island beach on an iceberg. He was on the search for a new home for himself and his penguin colony and needed the help of Jake and his crew to find his new home, hidden somewhere on Never Land. The sea pups and Percy had to face many obstacles on their journey to the canyon. Captain Hook had his eye on Percy's statue, and plotted to steal it from Jake and his crew. Soon Jake and his friends finally make it to Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon, and Percy was thrilled to be in his icy paradise and revealed to his new friend that the statue was a beacon to summon his colony. Hook and his crew confront the little penguin and the puny pirates and demands that they hand over the statue. They refuse, resulting in a snowball fight between both pirate crews. Hook soon gains the upper hand, or rather, Hook on Jake and his crew, but Hook didn't count on their reinforcements. Percy's colony turns the tide with their snowball-throwing ferocity, driving Hook and his crew back to the Jolly Roger. Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon reappears in the episode "Play It Again, Cubby!", Jake and his crew journey to the canyon to learn the rest of the song stuck in Cubby's head. Percy reveals the final verse of the song, which the young pirate learns is a call for help from Sandy the Starfish. Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon reappears in the episode "The Arctic Pearl", Jake and his crew were sledding with Percy back to his penguin colony, when Percy notice his friend Pearl. One of the other penguins mention Pearl went exploring the uncharted section of Chilly Canyon. Percy decides to look for Pearl, Jake and his crew offer to help assist, unaware Captain Hook and his scurvy crew were spying upon them. Hook decides to follow believing that the Pearl that their searching for is actually the penguin's treasure. In the episode "The Legendary Snow-Foot!", Jake and his crew help Percy set off in search of the legendary Snow-Foot, a yeti that inhabits the far regions of Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon. Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon reappears in the episode "Into the Heart of Coldness", Jake and his crew come to the canyon to rescue the penguins from ShiverJack's frozen fortress. Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon reappears in the episode "Jake's Cold-Hearted Matey",ChillyZack tries to impress his uncle ShiverJack by defeating Jake and his crew all by himself. But during his times with Jake and his crew, ChillyZack learns that Jake and his crew are good and his uncle is truly evil. After defeating ShiverJack and his monsters, Jake believes that Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon would be the perfect place for ChillyZack to stay. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon appears in the episode "Pirates on Ice", Jake and his crew venture into the canyon to find the Pirate Piece of Buccaneer Blue. Gallery 374392 10151116403166237 244900309 n.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon02.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon03.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon04.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon05.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon06.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon-Jake's Cool New Matey.jpg Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon-Pirates on Ice.jpg|Chi-Chi-Chilly Canyon as it appears in Jake's Buccaneer Blast. Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!10.jpg Percy-Play It Again, Cubby!09.jpg Chilly canyon-Play It Again, Cubby!.jpg chilly canyon-The Artic Pearl.jpg Percy-The Legendary Snow-Foot!08.jpg Percy-The Legendary Snow-Foot!11.jpg Percy-The Legendary Snow-Foot!13.jpg Chilly Canyon-Into the Heart of Coldness.jpg Polar Bear-The Arctic Pearl04.jpg Hook&Percy-The Legendary Snow-Foot!03.jpg Groupshot-The Legendary Snow-Foot!08.jpg Chilly Canyon-Jake's Cool New Matey01.jpg Chilly Canyon-Jake's Cool New Matey02.jpg Percy-Jake's Cool New Matey06.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Cool New Matey02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cool New Matey22.jpg Jake&Crew-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Background for Mercury Filmworks-jake1.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Never Land